FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The invention relates to an automatically controlled photoionic microhead apparatus used for treating the surfaces of materials, in particular those of electronic circuits in order to repair them.
The invention has applications in the fields of electronics and microelectronics for the localized deposition of special coatings, restoring or eliminating functions from components of micro-circuits or producing new types of alloys for electrical connections.
In particular, the invention can be applied to repairing electronic circuits or components installed in locations where access is difficult such as hostile environments or space.